Forest of Secrets
218px |option1=Front |option2=Back |author=Cherith BaldryRevealed on the Dedication page |cover artist=Wayne McLoughlinRevealed on the back cover |jacket designer = Karin Paprocki |publish date=14 October 2003Information from amazon.com |isbn=ISBN 006000004X |editions=Hardcover, Paperback, e-Book | asin = B000VYX8MC |summary=The warrior cat Fireheart's determination to uncover the truth about another warrior's death leads him deep into danger, and reveals secrets that test the strength of Clan loyalties. |preceded=''Fire and Ice'' |followed=''Rising Storm'' }} Forest of Secrets is the third book in the Original arc. The cats depicted on the bottom of the cover are Fireheart and Graystripe.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Dedication :To Shrödi, hunting with StarClan, :and to Abbey Cruden, :who has met the real Fireheart :Special thanks to Cherith Baldry : The Blurb :Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan... :Tensions are still high among the warrior Clans that roam the forest, and as allegiances shift, it becomes harder than ever to know whom to trust. :Fireheart is determined to find out the truth about the mysterious death of the former ThunderClan deputy Redtail. But as he searches for answers, he uncovers secrets that some believe would be better left hidden. . . . UK book blurb variation :The warrior cats are hungry, waiting for a thaw in the snow. Tensions run high and friends become enemies overnight. Fireheart is determined to find out the mysteries that lie at the heart of his adopted Clan. But as he searches for answers he discoverers an ugly truth that some cats are willing to kill to get what they want. The Praise :"Hunter adds to the mix a devastating flood, shifting alliances between clans, treachery within and without ThunderClan, and attempted murder - a combination that makes for another dynamic episode sure to please series fans." :::::::::::- Sally Estes, ALA Booklist :"This exciting book is not for the faint of heart as it is often violent. It is reminiscent of Greek drama, with its huge cast of characters (a chart of allegiances is included), intrigues, divided loyalties, star-crossed lovers, and parents murdering their offspring. Fans of the series will lap it up while impatiently awaiting the next entry." :::::::::::- Sharon Rawlins, School Library Journal :"The author deftly balances the major conflicts with descriptions of daily life as a forest-dwelling cat. This third book in the series is as engaging as the first two."Information from dclibrary.org :::::::::::- Horn Book Review :"Hunter moves forward with a sure hand in the third installment of this fast-moving series. The story is suspenseful; the feline characters are engaging."Information from harpercollins.com :::::::::::- Voice of Youth Advocates Detailed Plot Summary :In the prologue, a brown tom, Oakheart, is guiding two kits to the RiverClan camp. Both kits struggle because of the cold, snowy night. When they arrive to the RiverClan camp they are taken to the nursery, where Oakheart asks a queen named Graypool to care for them. When Graypool asks where he found them, Oakheart responds by saying he found them abandoned in the forest. Once Oakheart leaves and Graypool agrees to nurse the kits, she smells them and can identify the scent of ThunderClan, although she doesn't believe Oakheart would steal kits from another Clan. :Fireheart still does not trust Tigerclaw, the fierce ThunderClan deputy, and decides to uncover the truth about him. He and Graystripe visit Ravenpaw to ask him about the battle at Sunningrocks, and Ravenpaw recounts the events he witnessed, confirming once more that Redtail was killed by Tigerclaw, not Oakheart. Ravenpaw tells Fireheart that when Redtail attacked Stonefur, a RiverClan warrior, Oakheart proclaimed no ThunderClan cat would ever harm Stonefur. Redtail then sprung on Oakheart, knocking them both off a cliff into the path of a rock slide. Ravenpaw says Redtail later emerged, yowling that Oakheart was dead. Ravenpaw says Oakheart's death was an accident, and he was not killed by Tigerclaw as Tigerclaw had claimed. :In order to be certain, Fireheart sneaks over to RiverClan for more answers. Mistyfoot, Oakheart's daughter, confirms that Oakheart was crushed by collapsing boulders. However, when Fireheart asks the significance of Oakheart's words that Stonefur would not be harmed by a ThunderClan cat, Mistyfoot is at a loss. :Thinking through what has been revealed to him, Fireheart begins to suspect Cinderpaw's accident was the result of a trap for Bluestar set by Tigerclaw. On another RiverClan visit, when Fireheart again questions Oakheart's words about Stonefur, Graypool, a RiverClan queen, reveals to Fireheart that Stonefur and his sister Mistyfoot are not Graypool's kits, despite all of RiverClan believing they are. Oakheart claimed to find the two kits in the forest, she says, and asked her to care for them. Graypool tells Fireheart how she sniffed them and knew they were ThunderClan kits. Graypool strictly warns Fireheart never to tell Stonefur or Mistyfoot that she is not their true mother. :In the midst of continuing his investigations, Fireheart must also carry out his warrior duties, help keep Graystripe and Silverstream's meetings a secret, supervise Brackenpaw's training due to Graystripe's constant absence, put up with his disobedient nephew Cloudkit, and face Tigerclaw's continuous hostility. Newleaf soon arrives, and the snow begins to melt. The river floods, and two of Mistyfoot's kits are swept away by the water. They are rescued by Fireheart and Graystripe, who return them to RiverClan. The two warriors learn that RiverClan is in trouble, having been forced to leave their camp due to the flood and having nothing to eat. Fireheart and Graystripe offer to hunt for RiverClan and begin to take them prey in secret but are caught by Tigerclaw and punished by Bluestar. :At the next Gathering, Bluestar announces that ThunderClan is sheltering Brokentail, causing an uproar with ShadowClan and WindClan declaring war on ThunderClan. The next day, the two Clans invade the ThunderClan camp, but they are soon forced to retreat. Allegiances are steadily forming among the Clans, with WindClan siding with ShadowClan and ThunderClan siding with RiverClan. :Graystripe soon finds out Silverstream will be having his kits. When the kits arrive early, Graystripe, Fireheart, and Cinderpaw rush to her aid. Despite Cinderpaw's determined efforts to save her, Silverstream dies while kitting. The two kits survive and are taken in by ThunderClan. Goldenflower agrees to nurse the kits, even though Speckletail is disgusted by the thought of the two kits and their mixed bloodlines. Tigerclaw, who has witnessed the kitting, reveals Graystripe's affair to ThunderClan, causing the Clan to distrust Graystripe. RiverClan demands the kits for themselves while Bluestar is hesitant to surrender them. Bluestar admits to Fireheart that Mistyfoot and Stonefur are her own kits and that she gave them away to RiverClan so she could become deputy instead of Thistleclaw, an aggressive warrior who would have led the Clan to endless bloodshed. :Cloudkit, now Cloudpaw, is apprenticed to Fireheart. They are on a hunting mission when they notice Tigerclaw leading a band of rogues to attack ThunderClan's camp. Fireheart runs back to the camp, but the rogues arrive before him. Most warriors are away on patrols, leaving ThunderClan badly outnumbered. During the battle, Tigerclaw corners Bluestar in her den to kill her, but Fireheart arrives just in time to save his leader. A RiverClan patrol arrives and helps ThunderClan defeat the rogues. Brokentail is revealed to have been in on the ambush, having been plotting with Tigerclaw to attack the camp with his gang of rogues. Bluestar is shaken by the battle, unable to believe Tigerclaw's mutiny, although she manages to announce his betrayal to the Clan. Fireheart reveals the events surrounding the battle at Sunningrocks – it was Tigerclaw who killed Redtail, and Oakheart's death was an accident. Tigerclaw is exiled, and he swears revenge on ThunderClan. Meanwhile, Yellowfang kills Brokentail by feeding him deathberries. :Bluestar announces Fireheart as the new Clan deputy, although she does this after moonhigh, breaking the Warrior Code. An omen of a piece of fresh-kill turning to crow-food makes Fireheart wonder if it means Bluestar's leadership rotting away. :At the end of the book, Bluestar agrees to surrender Silverstream's kits. Because he wishes to be with his kits and because he is no longer trusted by ThunderClan, Graystripe decides to join RiverClan. Fireheart is left heartbroken as he recalls the adventures he and Graystripe had been through together and thinks about how lonely he will be with his best friend gone. Fireheart returns to the ThunderClan camp as their newly appointed Clan deputy, with more responsibility that he had ever hoped for. Trivia *This is the first Warriors book written by Cherith Baldry.The only two book published earlier than Forest of Secrets are Into the Wild and Fire and Ice, which are both written by Kate Cary, as revealed on the dedication page of each book. *Victoria Holmes stated that Forest of Secrets was the book that made her become genuinely attached to the characters and their world.From an interview on writerunboxed.com *It is suspected Fireheart is on the cover,The cat on the cover matches Firestar's description, other than eye color but Fireheart has green eyes, and the cat on the cover has yellow. *It is also said within the book that Sandstorm has pale yellow eyes. Publication History *''Forest of Secrets'' (EN), HarperCollins (hardcover), 14 October 2003 *''Forest of Secrets'' (EN), HarperCollins (paperback), 5 October 2004Information from amazon.com *''Лес секретов'' (RU), OLMA Media Group (hardcover), 19 September 2005, translated by Veronica MaximovaInformation from ru.wikipedia *''Forest of Secrets'' (EN), HarperCollins Children (paperback), 3 April 2006Information from amazon.com *''Bí Mật Trong Rừng'' (VI), Da Nang (unknown binding), December 2006, translated by Huong LanInformation from vinabook.com *''비밀의 숲'' (KR), Kyobo (unknown binding) 31 January 2007, translated by Kim Yi SeonInformation from libro.co.kr *''ファイヤハートの戦い'' (JP), Komine Shoten (hardcover), 19 April 2007, translated by Yukako TakabayashiInformation from Komine Shoten *''Forest of Secrets'' (EN), HarperCollins (e-book), 4 September 2007Information from amazon.com *''Titkok Erdeje'' (HU) Egmont Pannónia (paperback), 2007, translated by Andrea MártonInformation from libri.hu *''Les mystères de la forêt (FR), Pocket Jeunesse (paperback), 6 March 2008, translated by Aude CarlierInformation from Pocket Jeunesse *秘密之森'' (ZH), Morning Star (unknown binding), 1 November 2008, translated by Gao MeiInformation from cn.wikipedia *''Paslapčių miškas'' (LT), Garnelis (unknown binding), 2008, translated by Danguole ŽalytėInformation from garnelis.lt *''ファイヤハートの戦い'' (JP), Komine Shoten (hardcover), 20 February 2009, translated by Yukako TakabayashiInformation from Komine Shoten *''疑云重重'' (ZH), China Children's Publishing (paperback), 1 March 2009, unknown translatorInformation from Xinhua Books *''Geheimnis des Waldes'' (DE), Verlagsgruppe Beltz (hardcover), April 2009, translated by Klaus WeimannInformation from warriorcats.de *''Geheimnis des Waldes'' (DE), Verlagsgruppe Beltz (audiobook), November 2009, translated by Klaus Weimann, narrated by Marlen DiekhoffInformation from beltz.de *''Salaisuuksien metsä'' (FI), Art House (unknown binding), April 2010, translated by Vesa-Matti PaijaInformation from tietosanoma.fi *''Geheimen'' (NL), Fantoom (hardcover), 16 June 2010, translated by Huberte VriesendorpInformation from cosmox.nl * I segreti della foresta (IT), Sonda (hardcover), 3 October 2011, translator unknown Information from amazon.it *''Hemmelighedernes skov'' (DK), Sohn (hardcover), 20 April 2012,translated by Gabriela LundbyeInformation from gucca.dk *''Tajna šuma'' (HR), Znaje (paperback), 2012, translator unknownInformation from lgevak.hr See Also *Allegiances *Character List *Chapter-by-Chapter Notes *Book Cover Gallery *HarperCollins Browse Inside References and Citations Category:Books Category:Forest of Secrets Category:Original Arc